Dark Bargains
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | ChapterNum = 15 | EpNum = 14 | GnSNum = C2E83 | Airdate = 2019-10-31 19:00 PDT | Runtime = TBD | VOD = [ Forthcoming] | Podcast = | Starring = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the eighty-third episode of the second campaign of Critical Role. Synopsis Pre-Show It's the Halloween episode! And that means costumes: * Taliesin: Barry Allen (Injustice 2) * Laura: Kait Diaz (Gears 5) * Liam: Gaara (Naruto) * Marisha: Soldier B * Travis: Two-Face (Batman: The Telltale Series) * Matt: McCree (Overwatch) * Sam: The Invisible Man-- Oops, no, Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney Announcements * Eldritch Foundry customizable minis are offering 15% off with the code "critrole" at checkout. * The Return of [https://www.dndbeyond.link/criticalrole D&D Beyond]! But Sam's not there yet, so Liam steps in, fortified by a "glass" of wine (properly aerated). * Daylight Saving Time ends in the U.S. this weekend, so double check when Critical Role will air where you are. * Matt painted Orly Skiffback on the latest Pub Draw. * The first episode of Mini Primetime is up on YouTube. Check out Sam being out-Sammed. Next week is Liam painting dirt on Caleb. * UnDeadwood Part III airs Friday, November 1 at 7 pm PDT on the Twitch channel. Previously on ''Critical Role'' Last we left off, the Mighty Nein have been in search of Yussa, the archmage ally of theirs that they had gone to after it seemed that all was nearly lost when it came to their struggle against Obann, as he races toward some sort of endeavor in the name of the Angel of Irons. After discovering that Yussa had vanished into the Heirloom Sphere that you had given him months before, you made contact with an ally of his named Allura Vysoren, and then proceeded to go into this sphere, known as the Folding Halls of Halas, where a series of inter-dimensional rooms are connected by a singular twisting tower, only some of which have been explored. Following the footsteps of Yussa, you made your way through multiple chambers, fought golems, made golems, managed to hunt down the Permaheart, which was a specific artifact that maintained the undying nature of the Laughing Hand. After destroying that, in discovering through some notes that Halas had been experimenting with cloned bodies and seemed to have some sort of ritual chamber somewhere in the Dreadnought, which you had found on the map, you went to investigate this Dreadnought, and discovered it was an astral dreadnought that had been chained down, its eye covered, and held adrift in the center of the Astral Sea, as via the door you had followed. You pulled one of these levers, which then opened the jaws of the astral dreadnought, and then you all proceeded to step inside of its mouth. So after stepping into this astral dreadnought, you found yourselves standing in this cold, almost natural-seeming cavern, larger in diameter to where you cannot see the walls around you or the ceiling above you, but a few burning bits of light in the distance, some that look to be a small arrangement of furniture. And that’s where we left off. So, Mighty Nein, as you now walk into whatever the interior of the dreadnought sent you, what would you like to do? Part I Break Part II Featured Characters The Mighty Nein * Beauregard Lionett * Caduceus Clay * Caleb Widogast * Fjord * Frumpkin * Jester Lavorre * Nott * Yasha Nydoorin (seen through Allura's ritual) New * Halas * The Angel of Irons Returning * Willi * Yussa Errenis * Allura Vysoren * Wensforth Mentioned Inventory Quotations 'Link to Episode Transcript' References Art: